memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Oltre la galassia (episodio)
:Forse cercavi l'episodio TNG . Il Capitano Kirk è preoccupato quando il suo amico, Gary Mitchell, viene trasformato dal confine della galassia in un potente essere psionico, mettendo in pericolo la nave e l'equipaggio. Sommario Teaser :"Giornale di bordo del Capitano, data astrale 1312.4. L'impossibile è successo. Abbiamo raccolto un segnale d'emergenza, il messaggio di pericolo di una navicella scomparsa oltre due secoli fa. Forse che un'altra astronave con terrestri a bordo, abbia tentato di esplorare al di fuori della galassia? Che cosa le è successo poi? È questo un avvenimento che ha lasciato dietro di se?" In sala riunioni, il capitano James T. Kirk e l'ufficiale scientifico vulcaniano Spock giocano a scacchi tridimensionali. Spock avverte il capitano che sta per dargli scacco matto nella prossima mossa, ma Kirk è preoccupato, in attesa degli aggiornamenti dal ponte riguardo un ignoto segnale di soccorso. Il capitano nota che Spock gioca a scacchi "in maniera davvero irritante", al quale Spock risponde "Irritante? Ah sì, è un'emozione di voi terrestri." Il capitano Kirk fa una mossa che sorprende Spock e sorride, al che Spock restituisce semplicemente lo sguardo. "Già, lei non conosce l'irritazione!" ribatte Kirk sarcastico. Mentre Spock inizia a dibattere che che suo padre abbia sposato una femmina umana, Kirk lo interrompe e scherzando lo biasima dicendogli che "deve essere terribile avere un simile cattivo sangue!". Poco dopo una chiamata dal tenente alle comunicazioni Lee Kelso informa il capitano che l'oggetto è ora all'interno del raggio traente, e che possiede un diametro di circa un metro, troppo piccolo per essere un vascello. Kirk risponde di agganciarlo, e i due escono dalla sala. Nella sala teletrasporto, il tenente comandante Montgomery Scott è intento a calibrare il teletrasporto, preparandosi a portare l'oggetto a bordo. Kirk dà l'ordine, e Scott teletrasporta il dispositivo in sala teletrasporto. Il capitano lo riconosce immediatamente come un dispositivo registratore di vecchio tipo, che sarebbe stato espulso in caso di emergenza. Spock concorda, ma afferma che, in base ai danni subiti dall'oggetto, qualcosa doveva aver distrutto la nave di provenienza. Montgomery Scott prova a inserire i nastri nel computer, quando improvvisamente il registratore inizia a trasmettere un segnale. Il capitano Kirk ordina la condizione di allarme rosso, e l'equipaggio si reca immediatamente alle proprie postazioni. Prima parte Su tutta la nave l'equipaggio si affretta a portarsi alle proprie postazioni di emergenza. Kirk e Spock entrano in un turboascensore, e il tenente comandante Gary Mitchell vi balza dentro mentre le porte stanno per chiudersi. Kirk e Mitchell scambiano battute su Kelso e sulle abilità di Spock nel gioco degli scacchi, evidenziando la loro profonda amicizia anche in un momento di allerta generale. Sul ponte, Mitchell si reca alla sua postazione mentre Spock inizia un'analisi del messaggio. Mentre giungono in prossimità del margine della galassia, Kirk ordina l'arresto totale. Il capitano Kirk annuncia a tutta la nave che ciò che l'oggetto intercettato è un registratore forse espulso dalla [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] circa 200 anni fa. I capi sezione arrivano a rapporto sul ponte come ordinato, esponendo un'introduzione della situazione al capitano Kirk. Smith, che Kirk scambia per Jones, è il suo nuovo attendente. Prontamente il fisico Sulu della sezione scienze astrali si presenta, l'ufficiale della sezione tecnica Scott riporta di essere pronto "come sempre", e il primo ufficiale medico dottor Mark Piper introduce il nuovo psichiatra di bordo, la dottoressa Elizabeth Dehner, giunta sull'Enterprise per studiare le reazioni dell'equipaggio in situazioni di emergenza, che proviene dalla colonia di Aldebaran. Spock dichiara di essere in grado di ottenere un segnale dal registratore, mentre Mitchell tenta un approccio con la dottoressa Dehner che lo snobba glacialmente, solo per sentire in sottofondo poco dopo, che lui la definisce come un "grazioso iceberg". Spock, interpretando il messaggio del Valiant, dice che hanno incontrato una tempesta magnetica e che la nave sia stata spinta fuori dalla galassia, e che l'equipaggio fece ripetute richieste al computer riguardo all'ESP" negli esseri umani. Il capitano chiede alla Dr. Dehner la sua opinione, e lei lo fraintende, pensando che intendesse se lei avesse percezioni extra-sensoriali. Riprendendosi, risponde che esistono alcuni umani che possono vedere il futuro, che possono indovinare carte nascoste, e che è stato scientificamente provato. Spock va avanti spiegando che diversi membri sono morti a bordo della Valiant, che ha subito gravi danni. L'equipaggio del Valiant continuò freneticamente la ricerca sull'ESP, fino a quando sembra che il capitano ordinò l'auto-distruzione. Il capitano Kirk decide di proseguire in ogni caso e ordina di attivare la curvatura a fattore 1. L'equipaggio reagisce con emozioni di smarrimento e timore durante il passaggio dell'Enterprise attraverso la barriera. La nave incontra uno strano campo di forze sconosciute, e Spock effettua una scansione completa con i sensori. L'attendente Smith e Mitchell si tengono la mano per confortarsi l'un l'altra mentre la nave entra nel campo. Lampi di luce invadono il ponte, e l'intera nave. Un pannello esplode mentre le fiamme si sprigionano dai suoi comandi. Sia la Dr. Denher che Mitchell vengono direttamente colpiti da quel che sembra una scarica elettrica, perdendo i sensi a causa dello shock. L'energia principale non è disponibile, e nove membri dell'equipaggio sono deceduti. Il capitano Kirk si preoccupa delle condizioni di Mitchell solo per scoprire che i suoi occhi brillano di un'agghiacciante luce argentea. Seconda parte :"Giornale di bordo del Capitano, data astrale 1312.9. Condizioni della nave - stiamo tornando indietro con un solo motore a propulsione. I motori principali sono bruciati. La capacità della nave di viaggiare a velocità astrale è nulla. Le basi terrestri, lontane in condizioni normali solo alcuni giorni, ora sono ad anni luce di distanza. L'interrogativo è questo: che cosa ha distrutto il ''Valiant? Gli occupanti sono passati incolumi attraverso quella barriera come noi. Che cosa è loro successo dopo?" Il capitano Kirk, mentre supervisiona alle riparazioni in corso sul ponte, procede verso la postazione scientifica dove trova Spock che consulta i dati medici dell'equipaggio che ha subito ripercussioni dal passaggio. In particolare, Spock si sofferma sui rapporti delle abilità ESP della Dr. Dehner e di Gary Mitchell. Entrambi raggiungevano elevati punteggi nei test sulle facoltà extra sensoriali condotti dalla sezione medica della Flotta Stellare. In quel momento arriva la Dr. Dehner con il rapporto delle autopsie, affermando che in tutti i casi, sono presenti lesioni del sistema nervoso, con una zona del cervello "bruciata". Kirk allora condivide il fatto che tutto il personale coinvolto, inclusi la Dehner e Mitchell, possedevano elevati livelli di ESP. Spock inoltre menziona che il capitano del ''Valiant stava freneticamente cercando di appurare il grado ESP del suo equipaggio. La Dehner prende posizione difendendo i possessori di ESP, specificando che quelle abilità non sono pericolose. In infermeria, Mitchell sta leggendo un testo su un visore, cercando di far passare il tempo. Kirk entra nella stanza, e Mitchell lo saluta chiamandolo per nome, senza nemmeno guardare chi fosse entrato. Kirk e Mitchell parlano delle passate esperienze, suggerendo che la loro conoscenza risale a molti anni prima. Mitchell afferma che adesso si sente meglio di quanto si sentiva prima, proseguendo la sua lettura. Kirk e Mitchell continuano con i ricordi e Mitchell confessa che aveva predisposto l'incontro con "quella biondina del laboratorio" a Kirk che, sorpreso, replica: "Era tutto studiato?!? Quasi la sposavo..." Kirk informa Mitchell che gli è stato assegnato la Dr. Dehner per tenerlo sotto osservazione. Mitchell non sembra gradire a causa del suo precedente approccio e, con una voce da divinità dice, "Non ti ho appena detto che ti conviene... tenermi buono?" Kirk lascia la stanza e Mitchell continua a leggere libri sul visore, a una velocità di volta in volta maggiore. Kirk entra sul ponte per trovare Spock che controlla il visore di Mitchell. Kirk dispone una sorveglianza permanente e si avvicina al monitor della postazione scientifica per guardare da vicino Mitchell, e lui si rivolge direttamente alla telecamera di sicurezza, come se sapesse che Kirk lo stava guardando. La dottoressa Dehner entra in infermeria consapevole che Mitchell non nutre molta simpatia per lei. Egli si scusa per averla definita "un grazioso iceberg" e lei gli chiede come si sente. Mitchell scherzando dice che tutti sembrano preoccupati del fatto che lui non abbia febbre o qualche altro sintomo, e si volta per alterare i segni vitali rilevati dagli strumenti dell'infermeria con il pensiero, quindi, li porta a un livello normale e in seguito azzera tutti gli indicatori, come fosse morto, fingendo di esserlo realmente. Risvegliandosi, svela alla Dr. Dehner alcune delle sue nuove abilità, fra le quali la capacità di leggere molto rapidamente. La Dr. Dehner decide di provare le sue facoltà mnemoniche, e gli mostra il titolo di un nastro, chiedendogli il contenuto di pagina 387. Mitchell cita, "Il mio amore ha le ali, tenui cose piumate aggraziate nella morbida curva e nella punta affusolata. La donna usignolo, scritto da Tarbolde sul pianeta Canopus nel 1996." Mitchell spinge la Dehner vicino a sé, e le chiede come si sente. La sua risposta, che afferma di sentirsi venir meno e che null'altro è accaduto, lascia Mitchell apparentemente incredulo, ma la conversazione viene interrotta dall'arrivo del tenente Kelso. Kelso riporta che i motori principali sono fuori uso. Mitchell avverte Kelso di controllare il gruppo trasformatore, raddrizzatore e filtro di destra, per scongiurare una probabile esplosione. Kelso lascia l'infermeria e Mitchell dice alla Dehner che ha potuto vedere l'immagine del gruppo a impulso nella mente di Kelso. In sala riunioni, Kelso mostra a Kirk il circuito bruciato proprio come descritto da Mitchell. Spock conduce la discussione chiedendo alla Dr. Dehner dettagli sulle abilità di Mitchell. Scotty riporta che gli strumenti di bordo sembravano impazziti. Spock conferma che ogni volta che accadeva, Mitchell sorrideva. Alla conclusione della riunione, Spock suggerisce di portare Mitchell sul pianeta Delta Vega dove potranno adattare i gruppi di potenza della stazione di cracking del litio all'Enterprise, per tentare di riparare i sistemi danneggiati. Dopo che le riparazioni saranno terminate, Spock suggerisce di abbandonare Mitchell là, o di ucciderlo. Kirk ordina a Spock di calcolare la rotta per Delta Vega. Terza parte :"Data astrale 1313.1. Ci stiamo avvicinando a Delta Vega. Mantenere l'orbita standard. Questo pianeta, completamente disabitato, è leggermente più piccolo della Terra, desolato, ma ricco di cristalli e minerali. Il compito di Kelso - scendere con una squadra specializzata per tentare di rigenerare i motori centrali. Il nostro compito - sbarcare su quel pianeta un uomo che conosco da 15 anni, e se ci riusciamo, abbandonarlo là." Mentre gli straordinari poteri psionici continuano ad aumentare, egli si sente sempre meno connesso con la specie umana. Spock teme che potrebbe diventare pericoloso non solo per la nave, ma anche per l'intera galassia. Egli pensa anche che lo stesso destino fu subito dal Valiant, e Mitchell ne è la conferma. Essendo diventato un dio e autoproclamatosi tale, egli non ha alcun interesse negli umani, oltre a dominarli. Spock suggerisce di ucciderlo prima che sia troppo tardi, ma Kirk decide invece di esiliare il suo amico su Delta Vega. Quarta parte :"Giornale di bordo, data astrale 1313.3. Nota di elogio per il tenente Kelso e la squadra tecnica. In orbita sopra di noi i motori dell'Enterprise'' sono quasi interamente riattivati. I componenti della squadra di sbarco stanno ora risalendo. Mitchell, è in fase di continuo mutamento, e diventa ogni minuto più potente." Una volta giunti sul pianeta, Mitchell uccide Kelso utilizzando i suoi poteri e fugge sulla superficie del pianeta con la dottoressa Dehner, che nel frattempo prende coscienza della propria mutazione. Kirk decide di inseguirlo, pur sapendo quanto pericoloso sia diventato. Kirk incontra Mitchell che vaga sulla superficie, il quale tenta di uccidere il suo "vecchio amico" Kirk sfruttando i suoi nuovi poteri. La Dehner, in questo momento realizza quanto Mitchell sia diventato inumano e sempre più pericoloso, decide di aiutare Kirk contro di lui. Mitchell contrattacca con scariche psioniche infierendo gravemente sulla Dehner, senza rimorso. Anche se Mitchell si riappropria dei suoi poteri divini dopo la battaglia con la Dehner, Kirk riesce a ucciderlo calibrando una frana di rocce con l'ausilio di un fucile phaser, e seppellendo Mitchell nella tomba destinata a se stesso. :"Giornale di bordo, data astrale 1313.8. Ancora due vittime, la dottoressa Elizabeth Dehner, caduta nell'adempimento del proprio dovere, e l'aiuto comandante Gary Mitchell, stessa motivazione."'' Sull'Enterprise, Spock per la prima volta ammette a Kirk di aver provato emozioni simili a quelle umane. La riflessione di Kirk riguardo gli eventi che hanno portato alla morte dei loro compagni, viene meglio riepilogata dalla sua osservazione esistenziale che la specie umana debba rielaborare mentalmente gli ultimi accadimenti come un'esperienza in tempo reale. L'autoanalisi inconscia del progresso e della crescita dell'umanità è critica in quanto gli umani si evolvono lentamente. Privati di un'analisi parallela nel tempo, non esiste compensazione al fenomeno che ha colpito la Dehner e Mitchell improvvisamente e che li ha accelerati in uno sviluppo di abilità e conoscenza mancante dell'opportuna autoanalisi. Pertanto hanno perso l'evoluzione naturale della critica e praticamente hanno applicato l'esperienza di ritorno umana quando i loro progressi sviluppati sono diventati decisamente troppo compressi in un tempo troppo breve. Citazioni memorabili "Non le ho mai detto che gioca a scacchi in modo davvero irritante signor Spock?" "Irritante? Ah si, è un emozione di voi terrestri." : - Kirk e Spock "Terribile, avere un simile cattivo sangue." : - Kirk a Spock, mentre giocano a scacchi in sala ricreazione, riferendosi alla sua discendenza parzialmente umana "Ti ricordi quando eri all'Accademia? Sembravi un cervello elettronico. Ricordo che la prima cosa che mi dissero fu, 'Attento al tenente Kirk. O usi al massimo il cervello, o sei fregato!'" : - Mitchell, reminescenze su Kirk "Il mio amore ha le ali Tenui, cose piumate Aggraziate nella morbida curva e nella punta affusolata." : - Tarbolde, "La donna usignolo" 1996 "Stupidi! Presto vi schiaccerò come insetti!" : - Mitchell "Non c'è un'anima su quel pianeta, vero?" "Nessuno tranne noi." : - Dottoressa Elizabeth Dehner e Kirk "La dottoressa esperta psichiatra, non lo reputa pericoloso. Perché lei si?" "Perché è un'emotiva. Io no. Per me esiste solo la logica. Secondo me saremo fortunati se riusciremo ad andarcene in tempo." : - Kirk e Spock "Dovevi uccidermi quando ancora potevi, James... La pietà mal si addice al comando." : - Mitchell "Deve aiutarmi. Prima che sia troppo tardi." "Quel che fa è giusto. Sia per lui che per me." "E per l'umanità? Lei è ancora umana..." "No, io ..." "...in parte lo ''è!'' ...Altrimenti non sarebbe qui a parlarmi." "La Terra è davvero poca cosa. Noi arriveremo a un punto tale che gli uomini potrebbero raggiungere solo tra un ''milione di anni." "''A cosa vi servirà tutto questo? Cosa ne farete del vostro potere? Questo almeno lo sapete???" "La prego, torni indietro fintanto che può." "L'ha sentito deridere la pietà? Anche un dio ha bisogno di pietà! (gridando) '''Mitchell'! ...Elizabeth..." "''Ma che cosa ne sa lei di un dio?" "E allora parliamo degli uomini... della loro fragilità. Per quanto potente Mitchell possa diventare, se la porterà sempre dietro... Lei era psichiatra, una volta; lei conosce a fondo le bassezze dell'animo umano, i sentimenti più abbietti che albergano in noi e in lui. Chi può fermarlo? Di questo non se ne preoccupa? Sia una psichiatra per un momento ancora; che cosa prevede per lui? Qual è la sua prognosi, dottoressa?" "Sta arrivando."'' : - '''Kirk' e Dehner, conversazione finale "La morale è per gli uomini, non per gli dei." : - Mitchell "Un dio vestito ancora di debolezza umana. Le piace ciò che vede? Un dio geloso! Se dio significa questo, preferisco essere umano. Le piace quello che vede? Il potere assoluto che riesce solo a corrompere!" : - Kirk a Dehner, riguardo il comportamento di Mitchell, come conseguenza diretta del suo potere "Voglio che il suo curriculum termini cosi. Mi sembra giusto concederglielo." "Sembra giusto anche a me." "Credo che per lei ci sia ancora speranza, signor Spock." : - Spock a Kirk, in una rara ammissione emotiva Retroscena Il secondo episodio pilota * Questo fu il secondo episodio pilota di Star Trek. Tuttavia, venne trasmesso come terzo episodio della serie regolare, dopo e . Nel loro libro Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, Robert H. Justman e Herbert F. Solow spiegano che siccome questo segmento era "troppo espositivo" nella sua natura - un errore comune negli episodi pilota - non sarebbe stato un buon esordio per la serie. * Esiste una versione differente, precedente alla prima messa in onda, di questo episodio, conservato negli archivi della Smithsonian Institution. Questa selezione unica include alcune brevi scene tagliate dall'episodio trasmesso, una sigla di apertura differente, ed un tema musicale di chiusura unico. Il tema finale alternativo può essere ascoltato nel CD Star Trek: Serie Classica (Volume 1) "The Cage" / "Where No Man Has Gone Before" edito da GNP Crescendo. La selezione precedente alla messa in onda è commercialmente disponibile solo come copia pirata, sebbene sia stata proiettata in numerose convention. Paul Carr venne accreditato come "Navigatore" nei crediti finali della versione originale. La versione nel cofanetto della prima stagione, potrebbe contenere il tema finale alternativo, ma i crediti finali sono stati modificati. * Dopo che la NBC vide questo episodio, rimasero soddisfatti dal risultato e decisero che Star Trek sarebbe diventato una serie televisiva settimanale. Gene Roddenberry disse che, come , "Oltre la galassia" conteneva ancora molti elementi fantascientifici, ma fu la mera scazzottata fra Kirk e il semi-divino Gary Mitchell che portò la NBC ad acquistare Star Trek. (The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next) Storia e sceneggiatura * TNG ha adottato una versione di questo titolo generica e neutrale (per la specie ed il genere) per l'episodio ("Where No One Has Gone Before" rispetto a "Where No Man Has Gone Before"). * È possibile che la "biondina tecnico di laboratorio" citata da Mitchell, sia la dottoressa Carol Marcus, oppure la Dr. Janet Wallace. * È altresì possibile che il riferimento di Mitchell inerente un "superiore" dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare che espresse un commento poco lusinghiero nei confronti di Kirk, si riferisca a Finnegan. * Questo episodio imposta la registrazione nella serie classica per i membri dell'equipaggio deceduti: 12 (Mitchell, Dehner, Kelso, ed i 9 che Spock riferì come morti durante l'attraversamento della barriera galattica). * Kirk dice che si è preoccupato per Mitchell "anche da quella notte su Deneb IV." Casualmente (oppure no), l'episodio pilota di TNG ha luogo su Deneb IV, pianeta abitato dai Bandi. * Gary Mitchell afferma che il poema "La donna usignolo" venne scritto nel 1996 e che è uno dei "sonetti romantici più intensi dei due secoli passati". Presa alla lettera, questa frase del dialogo sembra suggerire che "Oltre la galassia" si svolge non più tardi della fine del ventiduesimo secolo. Il poema fu, in effetti, scritto dallo stesso Gene Roddenberry, dedicato al suo aeroplano usato nella seconda guerra mondiale. ("My love has wings...") Oggetti e scenografie * La pietra tombale che Mitchell creò per Kirk, riportava il nome "James R. Kirk". Secondo D.C. Fontana, nell'introduzione per Star Trek: The Classic Episodes 1, quando l'errore fu scoperto, Gene Roddenberry decise che nel caso fosse stato pressato per una risposta sulla discrepanza, la risposta sarebbe stata: "Gary Mitchell disponeva di poteri divini, ma in fondo era sempre un umano. Fece un errore." Il testo sulla lapide indicava inoltre una errata data stellare di nascita di Kirk, 1277.1, ma questo poteva essere una sottile ironia di Mitchell, in quanto in quella data Kirk avrebbe dovuto assumere il comando dell'Enterprise. * Le schede personali di Mitchell e Dehner indicano che sono nati rispettivamente nelle città chiamate "Delman" e "Eldman", frutto probabilmente di un poco fantasioso anagramma. È possibile che in produzione non si immaginava che la risoluzione offerta dalla televisione consentisse tale leggibilità. * Il fondale montano disegnato per "Lo zoo di Talos" venne riutilizzato in questo episodio. * In questo episodio, la console del timone della plancia venne spostata al set del teletrasporto, per raddoppiare la postazione della console. * Il fucile phaser che Kirk utilizza, appare per la prima ed unica volta nella serie. Interpreti e personaggi * Questa è la prima apparizione per i principali personaggi della serie Kirk, Sulu, Scott e Leslie. I rimanenti personaggi regolari McCoy e Uhura, non compaiono fino all'episodio successivo. * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) è l'unico attore ad essere presente in entrambi gli episodi pilota. Diversamente da , le sue orecchie appuntite sono leggermente più piccole, e le sue sopracciglia appaiono più inclinate (anche se non così irsute come in "Lo zoo di Talos") e sembrano essere dipinte. Di maggior rilevanza, la sua acconciatura è rielaborata per mostrare la frangia tipica della sua specie e quella della loro eventuale nemesi, i Romulani. * William Shatner fu in effetti il terzo ad essere considerato per il ruolo di James T. Kirk. A Jack Lord e Lloyd Bridges gli fu offerto in precedenza lo stesso ruolo. (The Star Trek Compendium) * Questo è l'unico episodio della serie in cui James Doohan (Scotty) appare, ma DeForest Kelley (McCoy) no. * Questo è l'unico episodio in cui Spock indossa una maglietta dorata anziché blu. Effetti * Il fondale rappresentante la stazione di cracking del litio fu creato dall'artista di scene Albert Whitlock, appositamente per questo episodio. Esiste un fermo immagine che mostra l'intero sbarco al suo ingresso insieme allo scenario, ma solo la scena di Kirk e la Dehner fini per essere utilizzata. Il dipinto della scenografia sarebbe stato di li a poco alterato per essere riutilizzato in . * La corsa dell'ascensore in cui si trovavano Kirk, Spock e Mitchell, venne resa realistica nel suo percorso da un ponte all'altro, senza affidarsi all'editing video. Quando Mitchell saltò dentro, c'era un muro grigio all'esterno della porta che nascondeva il set della plancia. Quando le porte si chiusero, la parete venne rimossa dalla squadra dei tecnici della scenografia, e qualche secondo dopo, si ritrovano sulla plancia. Il turboascensore sullo sfondo dopo questa scena, ostentava "doppie porte" come gli ascensori moderni - quella interna grigia, mentre quella esterna rossa. Questa disposizione permane in e almeno fino a , per poi essere messa da parte. * Quando Kirk, Spock e Mitchell fuoriescono da turboascensore, il visore principale può essere visto nella sua modalità "spento" - un tipo di effetto visivo "psichedelico" che non fu mai più usato. * Le voci del personale di controllo dei danni che rispondono alla situazione di emergenza, sono state riutilizzate molte volte nei successivi episodi. Queste voci sono di Gene Roddenberry, Robert Justman e Majel Barrett. Roddenberry può essere ascoltato mentre dice: "Communicator, we need more lines to the impulse deck!" nei successivi episodi. * La riprese ravvicinate che "sorvolano" la nave, sono tutte effettuate con il modello da 3 metri usato in tutti gli episodi successivi. In quel momento, il modellino non disponeva di effetti luccicanti sulle parti anteriori delle gondole. Inoltre possedeva un disco sensore più grande, griglie sul retro delle gondole, e non molti effetti luminosi. Questo materiale di scena fu reimpiegato negli episodi successivi, spesso insieme a immagini del modello migliorato esposto nel negozio di articoli da regalo dello "Smithsonian Air and Space Museum". Nelle riprese del passaggio da un lato all'altro della nave in volo, si vedono due luci sui piloni angolari (quelli che connettono le due parti dello scafo), seguite un secondo dopo da altre due poste vicino all'hangar delle navette. * La sequenza in rapido avvicinamento dall'esterno verso l'interno della plancia dell'Enterprise tratta dalla parte iniziale de "Lo zoo di Talos" viene riutilizzata dal materiale d'archivio in questo episodio, rendendola di fatto l'unica sequenza dell'episodio pilota originale ad apparire nel secondo. * La stessa sequenza viene anche utilizzata quando l'Enterprise colpisce la barriera con l'aggiunta di un fondale purpureo ed effetti luminosi. * Una parte di materiale d'archivio contenente la sequenza dell'Enterprise nella barriera viene riciclata in "Con qualsiasi nome" e "La bellezza è verità?". Apocrifo * Una spiegazione alternativa per il riferimento "James R. Kirk" viene descritta nel romanzo di Peter David Q-Squared, che suggerisce che gli eventi di questo episodio hanno luogo in un universo parallelo in cui il secondo nome di Kirk inizia davvero con R (e non con T come da noi noto). Lo stesso romanzo rivela che i poteri divini di Gary Mitchell provengono dalla temporanea possessione da parte di Q, rendendo Mitchell semplicemente folle. * Un'altra spiegazione per la R vista sulla lapide si trova nei romanzi della serie in tre parti My Brother's Keeper di Michael Jan Friedman, dove Kirk dice a Mitchell che il suo secondo nome è "racquetball" (uno sport simile allo squash), in un precedente incontro. In seguito, Mitchell lo "cambia" in "Rhinoceros" (rinoceronte) dopo che Kirk monopolizza e si impone in una conversazione. La tomba viene quindi spiegata come una beffa. Informazioni sulla rimasterizzazione * La versione rimasterizzata di questo episodio è stata trasmessa per la prima volta in syndication in un fine settimana, il , e contiene immagini di una versione digitale dell'Enterprise, coerente con il modello utilizzato in questo episodio, con una lieve differenza sull'aspetto esteriore rispetto a entrambe le versioni viste nella produzione della serie e nel pilota originale, . Effetti speciali di nuova generazione comprendono anche immagini dettagliate della barriera, Delta Vega dallo spazio e dalla superficie, un leggero ritocco al fuoco del phaser durante la lotta fra Kirk e Mitchell, e una sequenza della sigla iniziale contenente l'Enterprise nella versione dell'episodio pilota. Image:USS Enterprise leaving galactic barrier.jpg|La barriera galattica originale Image:USS Enterprise leaving galactic barrier, remastered.jpg|... e quella rimasterizzata Image:Delta Vega on viewscreen.jpg|Il primo Delta Vega... Image:Delta Vega on viewscreen, remastered.jpg|... e quello molto accurato della versione rimasterizzata Image:Lithium cracking station.jpg|Il fondale originale della stazione di cracking del litio... Image:Lithium cracking station, remastered.jpg|... e la sua versione digitale Image:Kirk shooting Mitchell on Delta Vega.jpg|Kirk fa fuoco con un phaser, l'effetto è troppo rapido... Image:Kirk shooting Mitchell.jpg|... ora è sincronizzato con la durata dell'effetto sonoro :Il prossimo episodio rimasterizzato ad essere trasmesso è stato . Timeline di produzione * Prima bozza del copione: * Seconda bozza: * Bozza finale del teleplay: * Bozza finale del copione: * Revisioni della bozza finale del copione: 8 e 9 luglio, con successive pagine revisionate datate 14 e 15 luglio * Data della prima trasmissione: * Replicato il: * Trasmissione dell'episodio rimasterizzato: Versione italiana * In Italia viene trasmesso per la prima volta da TMC il Rilasci video e DVD *Rilascio della versione originale in Betamax negli Stati Uniti: *Rilascio in VHS nel Regno Unito (nastro da due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 2, numero di catalogo VHR 2210, data di rilascio sconosciuta *Come parte della collezione in VHS (Regno Unito) Star Trek - The Three Beginnings: *Rilascio in VHS negli Stati Uniti: *Come parte della collezione in VHS (Regno Unito) Star Trek - The Four Beginnings data di rilascio sconosciuta *Riedizione inglese (nastro da tre episodi, CIC Video): Volume 1.1, *Rilascio del DVD originale negli Stati Uniti (disco singolo): Volume 1, *Come parte della collezione TOS Stagione 1 DVD *Come parte della collezione TOS Stagione 1 HD-DVD Collegamenti e riferimenti Interpreti *William Shatner nel ruolo del capitano Kirk *Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del signor Spock Attori ospiti *Gary Lockwood nel ruolo di Gary Mitchell *Sally Kellerman nel ruolo di Elizabeth Dehner Altri interpreti *George Takei nel ruolo di Sulu *James Doohan nel ruolo di Scott *Lloyd Haynes nel ruolo di Alden *Andrea Dromm nel ruolo dell'attendente Smith :e con *Paul Carr nel ruolo del tenente Lee Kelso *Paul Fix nel ruolo del dottor Piper Attori non accreditati *Eddie Paskey nel ruolo di Leslie Controfigure *Dick Crockett nel ruolo della controfigura di William Shatner *Hal Needham nel ruolo della controfigura di Gary Lockwood Staff di produzione *Diretto da James Goldstone *Scritto da Samuel A. Peeples *Creato e prodotto da Gene Roddenberry *Produttore associato: Robert H. Justman *Musiche composte e dirette da: Alexander Courage *Direttore della fotografia: Ernest Haller, ASC *Scenografia: Walter M. Jefferies *Direttore artistico: Rolland M. Brooks *Montaggio: John Foley, ACE *Assistente alla regia: Robert H. Justman *Arredatore: Ross Dowd *Costumi creati da: William Theiss *Mixaggio audio: Cam McCulloch *Responsabile post-produzione: Bill Heath *Montaggio colonna sonora: Jack Hunsaker *Montaggio del suono: Joseph G. Sorokin *Supervisore alla produzione: James Paisley *Sartoria: Paul McCardle *Effetti speciali: Bob Overbeck *Consulente musicale: Wilbur Hatch *Coordinatore musicale: Julian Davidson *Trucco: Robert Dawn *Parrucchiere: Hazel Keats *Suono: Glen Glenn Sound Co. *Effetti fotografici: Howard Anderson Co. *Produttore esecutivo incaricato: Herbert F. Solow Compagnie di produzione *Desilu *Norway Corporation Riferimenti 1996; XXI secolo; XXII secolo; 2065; 2242; 2244; 2250; anni 2260; 2265; 203-R; colonia di Aldebaran; astroscienze; cervello; Canopus; pianeta Canopus; pollo; de Spinoza, Benedict; Delta Vega; Dimorus; nativo di Dimorus; Registratore di volo; condizione di emergenza tre; ESP; esper; percezione extra-sensoriale; allarme incendio; camera di fissione; unità refrigerata; barriera galattica; galassia; Grayson, Amanda; timoniere; motore a impulso; intercraft; mela Kaferiana; scienze della vita; litio; stazione di cracking del litio; tempesta spaziale magnetica; banco di memoria; circuito neurale; radiazione di neutroni; La donna usignolo; nave mineraria; phaser; fucile phaser; Pointed Peaks; energia psionica; roditore; Sarek; data stellare; Accademia della Flotta Stellare; nastro; Tarbolde, Phineas; telecinesi; scacchi tridimensionali; phaser di tipo 3; Vulcaniano; attendente Altri riferimenti Quoziente percettivo; Dehner, Gerard; Delman; Stazione Delta-Vega; Deneb IV; Quoziente Duke-Heidelburg; Eldman; The Ethics; Galactic Mining Company; Accademia Tri-Planetaria Collegamento esterno * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Die Spitze des Eisberges en:Where No Man Has Gone Before (episode) eo:Kien Neniu Homo Estas Irinta Antaŭe es:Where No Man Has Gone Before fr:Where No Man Has Gone Before ja:光るめだま（エピソード） nl:Where No Man Has Gone Before pl:Where No Man Has Gone Before ru:Куда не ступала нога человека (эпизод) sv:Where No Man Has Gone Before Categoria:Episodi TOS